Jacob x Bella That Doesn't Have a Title
by America.Underwater
Summary: Mid-New Moon. Jacob & Bella's relationship is really taking off, but can they stay together once the Cullens make a reappearance? Or will Bella be without Edward AND her personal sun? JxB normal pairings. Much better than it sounds Read A/N in begining


**A/N: So, I've deleted everything again ;_; Sorry about that. So, this is a new Fanfiction I'll be working on for the next while – maybe. I've also been working on getting my roleplaying on Eliteskills better, so that may get in the way. But, anyways – I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, nor do I wish to. Because then I would practically own Robert Pattinson and – although it'd give me the chance to kill him – it's be gross beyond all reasoning.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Waking up alone has been my regular routine, so when I awoke to someone's hot breath in my face, I flipped my shit. I pushed against the bare chest of this random guy and flew backwards off my bed, almost breaking my tail bone on the hardwood floor. Yelping like a puppy that'd gotten his tail stepped on, I looked up at the face of the guy that was in my bed – and sighed. It was just a bed-ruffled, very confused Jacob. He looked down at me and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists like a tired child. I smiled at that: Jacob Black, the 6'5 ½" six year old.

Standing up, I brushed the dust off of the back of my cotton shorts and looked at Jacob again. He was lying down again, his eyes closed and his breathing already steady. I bit my lip, wondering if I could get dressed in here instead of the bathroom. I knew that as soon as my bare feet touched the white tile, I'd be shivering and freezing to death. I shook my head and decided that'd be better than risking Jacob seeing me naked; so, I got my toiletries bag and set it on my desk before opening my closet and looking through the little summer clothes that I had. Deciding on a thin pair of dark washed skinny legged jeans and a navy blue tank top, I got my toiletries bag again and trudged off to freeze in my bathroom.

**~…A Few Minutes Later…~**

I walked out of my bathroom while drying my hair with a fluffy towel, wondering to myself what I'd make for breakfast. When I got back to my room, I frowned, seeing that Jacob was gone. I saw a small shard of paper lying on the sheets and walked closer to it, picking it up to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry that I have to run off like this, but I'm pretty sure neither of our dads wants to deal with my being in your room last night; too much drama for their old age. Come by my house around 12 p.m. and my dad will give you directions to Sam's house. See you then._

_Love,_

_Jacob._

I smiled and folded the not, tucking it into my pocket. I tossed the towel into the hamper and went over to the mirror that was hung above my dresser. Picking up my brush, I made quick work of the tangled mess before pulling it back into a messy, drooping bun and adding a small amount of eyeliner to my surprisingly clear brown eyes. I'd never seen myself so…happy? Was that this feeling? If it was, I liked it a lot.

Replacing the cap on my eyeliner pen, I set it back down and began my trek downstairs to see what all the banging was in the kitchen. When I got there, I stared at my father's back for a few seconds, stifling my laughs. He was standing in front of the open cabinets with the most confused look on his face; a sauce pan in one hand, a huge skillet in the other. When one of my snickers escaped, he turned to glare at me playfully. **"Bells, can you help me find the small skillet? How hard is it to make scrambled eggs in this house, jeez."** I laughed and walked over to him, standing on my toes to reach the small skillet that was on the shelf just above his head. **"What would I do without you, kiddo?"** I shrugged, grinning, as he tucked the sauce pan and large skillet back into the cabinet.

"So, what possessed you to make eggs this morning, Dad?" I asked, pulling the carton of eggs from the refrigerator. He took them thankfully and cracked four into a medium-sized mixing bowl. **"I just thought I could give you a break for once. You slept pretty late, you know."** I looked at him with raised eyebrows, then scanned the kitchen for a clock. When I saw that it was already 11 a.m., I gasped. "I'm supposed to meet Jake in an hour! How did I sleep so late?" I asked, mostly to myself. Charlie's secretive smile alerted me that he knew something, so I looked at him with a fierce glare. "Dad…"

"**Hey now, don't look at me like that, Bells. I came into your room around seven this morning and you were all cuddled up with Jacob, so I unplugged your alarm clock." **He shrugged like it was a no-big-deal kind of thing and glanced at me. "Dad!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest, "I need my alarm clock plugged _in_, so I can actually wake up at seven-thirty!" Charlie chuckled and patted my shoulder. **"Calm down, Bella. I know you enough to realize that if you'd woken up at seven-thirty all wrapped up with Jake, you wouldn't want to get up. I was helping you out, you know." **I sighed and took the plate of eggs he handed me, knowing he was right.

**~…Thirty Minutes Later…~**

After Charlie and I had sat down and had a nice breakfast full of laughing at old memories and him telling me the most ridiculous police stories, I had to go to Jake's. I took Charlie's plate and mine to the sink and quickly scrubbed the eggs from the porcelain and the metal forks before running up the stairs to grab my purse. It was a patchwork deal with ragged little strings hanging off the sides, even though it was new. I loved it already: it had a pocket inside for everything – including the cell phone I planned on getting soon.

"Bye, Dad," I said, hugging his neck when we were both standing in the driveway. He smiled and patted my back before pulling away and saying, **"Have fun at Jake's, but don't get in too much trouble. I don't want to have to arrest you." **I laughed and he winked as we split to go to our separate cars. He backed out first and went the way of the police station, while I pulled out and headed the opposite way to the reservation.

* * *

**A/N: There you go :] Not much of Jacob featured in this chapter, but lots and lots the next chapter ;] Reviews make me happy, people~**

**Love,**

**SparrowNOISE.**


End file.
